Kanade Amakusa
is the main protagonist of the story. He suffers from the curse named as "Absolute Choice". Biography Appearance Kanade is a high school student with dark purple/black hair down to his neck, a pair of amber yellow eyes and, a pale skin complexion. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. He is also considered as handsome by a lot of girls in his school. Personality Aside from the occasional outburst due to "Absolute Choice", Kanade really appears to be friendly and relatively level-headed. When he and the other "Reject Five" members, Yuuouji and Yukihira were having a conversation, he tends to make more logical comments, and often points them out when they make particularly nonsensical remarks or statements. He mainly acts as the "straight-man" in the story, which is heavily ironic considering the deeds of his curse that causes him to do or say idiotic things. Despite his curse frequently excluding him from others and causing him to receive beatings, he doesn't hold a grudge or even try to retaliate against others. Kanade cares for his friends as he is unwilling to select missions that would hurt them in anyway shown when he helped Furano Yukihira and Ouka Yuuouji. He also went as far as to save Konagi Yawakaze, who he just met from a robber even though he was beaten up by her bodyguards multiple times. He also takes his friends' feelings into consideration as seen when he refused to pick any of the girls to confess to knowing that his choice would hurt them in the price. Though he is not very popular among his fellow students, he is the object of affection for most of the girls in the Reject Five and some other girls such as Konagi Yawakaze and Sora Amagami. Kanade was unaware of the attraction that he gains from the girls, once being described as the "most oblivious man on earth" by Seira Kokubyakuin, much to his confusion. This can be a problem as when he is confused by their sudden changes in mood which at one point got him hit and berated by the girls. By episode 10, it appears he began to see and understand the girls' feelings as after Chocolat confessed to him and the choice of his mission detailed love, Kanade appeared to grasp its meaning and the girls affections. While his curse causes him to do perverted acts, Kanade has a slight perverted side as he has a computer folder with attractive women on it under a non-conspicuous name and was devastated when it was deleted because of a mission. History Before he was cursed, he was known for his good looks and was very popular among the girls in his middle school as noted by Yuragi. Summary Just before he entered his high school days, Kanade's life has changed completely. He will sometimes receive random questions at random times in his mind, such as a multiple choice question. If refused, then he will have a sudden pain in his mind. This drives him to nickname it as "Absolute Choice". When he is suddenly asked about whether to choose A beautiful girl falls from the sky or Gondo Daiko falls from the sky, He chose option 1 and an unnamed girl, in which she later named herself as Chocolat, came falling from the sky and landed on him. Trivia * Although he is considered handsome, his random actions resulting from "Absolute Choice" have landed him in the "Reject Five". * Though he is considered weird because of his actions, Kanade really possesses a normal mindset and is one of the most rational people seen in the series. * Despite his bad reputation, there are several characters that have a crush on Kanade (Chocolat, Furano Yukihira, Ouka Yuuouji, Konagi Yawakaze, Sora Amagami, one of Konagi's male bodyguards and his neighbor Daiko Gondou . ** Out of said people, Kanade only knows of Chocolat's feelings after her confession though he rejected her, making her the first person he turned down. ** Sora is also the first to kiss him. Category:Characters Category:Reject Five Category:Student Category:Main Character Category:Absolute Choice Victims Category:Male